The Uncomfortable Reality of High School
by Hair.Like.Lemons
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal (kind of) girl going through her first year of high school. She goes through daily life... Reading, eating, and trying to escape the piercing gaze of #1 enemy, Percy Jackson. Okay... She might be a little crazy in love with him. Modern Goode Story with an awkward Annabeth and always charming Percy. Rated T for terrifically awesome story. OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started the day that I died. But then again… It depends on how you define death. I define it like so:

Death (deth) n. - The first day of high school at Goode

To give you an example of why I compare high school to death, here is an ACTUAL REAL TRUE story of what went down on this wonderful day.

I walk into school and wave good bye to my mother. I soon spot my friend and start to walk quickly (run) towards her.

"Silen-", Just as I start to say her name I feel the ground give up on me. I'm tumbling to the earth's surface and hit the floor. I look around for the culprit. As I'm scanning the ground my eyes lock on a strange strand of…

Hair. I just tripped on weave.

Day 4 of School

I tap my fingers on my desk waiting for this torture to end. Please let it stop. I don't think I can handle it any longer. I think I might puke. What if I actually do puke? Maybe I could aim it at her… Could my puke land three desks away? Eh… it's worth a- "Ring ring." Darn it. I hop up from my desk and sling my backpack over my shoulder getting out of the classroom as fast as I can.

"So, how was Algebra?" my friend Thalia asks as I practically run into her while escaping from the pits of Tartarus, better known as Algebra II. I start to gag and end up coughing like Satan is being reincarnated through my lungs. "I'm guessing it was fantastic," she says ushering me through the hordes of children towards the band hall.

"Oh, it was just fabulous," I wheeze, clasping onto her arm for support.

"No really. How was it?"

I take a deep breath. "I swear if I have to watch some girl take one more selfie in the middle of a lesson on quadratics, I might rupture a kidney." We walk into the band hall and brace ourselves for the incoming scent that will inevitably hit our nostrils. For some reason the band hall always either smells like sewage or fried chicken. I mean, we are only a couple of doors from Culinary Arts. Let me just say, whatever they are cooking is not an art form.

"Listen, I'll see you later," I say releasing my grip on her arm. I go over to my band locker and sift through the endless piles of sheet music, finally reaching my French horn case. Now to educate some of you uncultured children. A French horn is not a tuba. It is a majestic instrument made of winding tubes and shining brass with the sound of an angel singing coming through the bell. Unfortunately, I can't play it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I try. It's just the sound that comes out of it sounds more like a camel giving birth rather than a choir of angels. I sit down in my seat. Last chair... Go figure. As we prepare to play I think of good sounds, like the sound of me typing on a computer or the sound of pages being turned in a book. I play the first note. Silence. The band looks at me in shock and some in terror. For what has come out of my horn may have sounded just like a whale dying a horrible and painful death.

About 51 minutes later…

"Well that was fun."

Thalia laughs at me and teases me the whole time. I try and block her out but I still hear pieces of what she is saying. Sumo wrestler… birth… dying… orca. Hmmm. I roll my eyes and continue walking ahead of her. She has to go to Science so she leaves me to walk alone to lunch. Suddenly I see signs ahead of me. Their neon paint burning my retinas. Homecoming! They announce. I squint my eyes up at the signs trying to walk with my eyes closed. Bam!

"Sorry," I mutter as I lean down to pick up my books. Suddenly my eyes meet his beautiful green…

"Move it fish!" he yells down at me. Wow… how charming. This is why I hate most of my school. I push my way through the cafeteria and head to the lunch line. Let's see… soggy nachos, burnt quesadilla, cat food? I'll just go with a bag of chips.

"Lunch number," the lunch lady says with hatred in her eyes.

"8246," I say while avoiding the daggers shooting out of her eyes. I let out a deep breath as I walk away, feeling her eyes burning holes straight through my soul. I sit down at my usual table and wait for my friends to arrive. Katie walks in first and sits down in her chair with her back straight with perfect posture. Silena sits down and immediately starts applying makeup. Thalia plops down next to me and I see Piper and Hazel walk in. My friends start to talk about something that they swear is SUPER important. Instead of listening I sift through my bag to find it. By "it" I do not mean joy or happiness (I'm somewhat lacking in those two things). No. By "it" I mean the only thing that keeps me going throughout the day. Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament. Katie glances over at me.

"Annabeth… (Cue loud sigh)… That is literally the 5th time you've read that book this year."

"11th."

"Ann-"

"I'm blocking you out."

She sighs and I smirk behind the pages of my book. Muahahaha! Don't judge me. It's not my fault that fictional characters aren't real and I wish desperately that they were. If you want anything to blame, blame the stars. Hmmm? Get it? The Fault in Our Stars? (Me: Guffaws loudly) Okay?

Okay. Please see page … if you have no idea what The Fault in Our Stars is. If you haven't then just know that I am totally and completely judging you.

After lunch I gently place my book in a zip lock bag (to ensure ultimate protection) and head up the stairs to Spanish 3. As I'm walking I bump into YET ANOTHER person. This time I don't even bother looking up at him or apologizing. As I start to walk away I feel said person grab my wrist.

"Look… If you're going to-", I start to talk but am quickly interrupted.

"You're Annabeth right?"

Oh my gosh… I just ran into Percy FREAKING Jackson.

"Yeah. That's me Annabeth Chase. It's been great talking to you but I HAVE to head to Español. You know… learning and stuff. I mean I just gotta go cause… ya know… BYE... but wait… you know my name? That's weird cause I was pretty sure I only existed to like five people… So… How do you know me?"

"I'm in band."

Crap.

"Oh. HAHAHAHA. You heard IT didn't you?"

"Yeah. So listen. Could I have you're number?"

_Absolutely not. _"Sure!" _What noooooo! _

"So… Are you going to give it to me?"

"Um… yeah… hold on." I whip out my handy Walmart phone as he pulls out his I-phone.

"So… the number?"

_123IHATEYOU. _"546-768-9932."

"Thanks." He winks at me and leaves.

Thalia finds me five minutes later frozen to the ground with an expression of horror on my pale and sweaty face.

"What happened?"

I'll tell you what happened. I just gave my number 1 enemy my number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Hi guys! So just as a little background for those of you who wanted to know anything about this story…**

**I've wanted to write a fanfiction for about a year now but I always felt that I couldn't really connect with the characters. As a solution I decided to write a fanfiction loosely based on my very own freshman year of high school. Sorry Annabeth was slight OC that first chapter but she WILL be very much Annabeth like in the coming chapters.**

**I absolutely love Percy so I am NOT making him some sort of player because it's just not him. **

**I am in band just like these lovely characters will be in this story and here is a list of what the characters play…**

**Annabeth- French Horn (my instrument)**

**Percy- Percussion**

**Thalia and Nico- Trumpet**

**Silena- Flute**

**Katie- Clarinet**

**Piper, Hazel, and other characters coming soon are not in band**

**I love everyone who reads and reviews! Now without further ado! CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2

Of course he would pretend to not know me. Ugh that is so Percy. I hate him… I loathe him… and I might have had the biggest crush on him in elementary school. But I am way over him. He can take his flawless face and shove it up his-

"Annie."

"Stop! That is not my name so please rephrase."

Thalia sighs at me. "Annabeth. What I was trying to say was… Why have you been staring into space for the past 3 minutes and swaying like a zombie who has recently seen a fresh human brain and is slightly drooling."

"I am not drooling." As I say this I reach my hand up to wipe the SLIGHT bit of moisture that has appeared.

"Keep telling yourself that."

I walk away and suddenly hear the bell ring. I stop with a start and begin to shake. This cannot be happening.

I have NEVER EVER FREAKING EVER NEVER EVER been late in my life. As my shaking increases I open my eyes and feel a fire begin to burn in the pit of my liver. Because, this is not my fault.

Percy Jackson.

He thinks that he can just waltz right in and suddenly ruin my perfect record. Okay… maybe I am overreacting just a bit. I just can't believe the things that he has done to me. Made me lose sleep over him, made me daydream in class, knowing me in elementary and then just suddenly forgetting who I am and then coming up to me in the hallway and asking for MY NUMBER. This is absolutely not okay. And yet at the same time I just want it to be like the old days where I could just stalk him on the playground without having all this high school drama to deal with.

Did I just admit that? Fine I stalked him… but only a little. Oh gods. Now he has my number. Wait… HE ASKED ME FOR MY NUMBER!

That means he want to have _communication_ with me. Talk to me. Ask me on a date and then propose and get married and have three children, all girls, named Ava, Chloe, and Naomi. Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself but hey, a girl can dream. I feel like flying. Then I hear it. The bell. I've completely skipped Spanish.

Ugh, I hate Percy Jackson.

**Later…**

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

I start to cry. ON MY OWNNNNNN! This song is basically my life… Why Les Mis? Why must you make a song that perfectly describes my life?

"Annabeth… why are sitting alone eating chips and screaming Les Mis at the top your lungs?" Thalia questions as she plops down beside me.

"I was just thinking about my sad, pathetic, and lonely life."

"Cut down on the dramatics please Annie."

I scowl at her and continue wallowing in my own self-pity. I hear my bus number get called and lug myself to my feet.

"Bye Thalia. I'll see you at another awful day of school tomorrow."


End file.
